Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is a synthetic resin of a thermoplastic resin which is usefully employed in various fields. For example, as a soft product, PVC is used in fields such as packaging films, patterned sheets of surfaces of electronic products and various types of furniture, and the like, and as a hard product, PVC is used in manufacturing a water pipe by extrusion molding.
Generally, a vinyl chloride monomer (VCM), which is a raw material used in manufacturing the PVC, is polymerized in a batch reactor, wherein an organic peroxide, or the like, which is an explosive substance, is used as a reaction initiator, and a dispersant or an emulsifier and an antioxidant, etc. are used as an additive. In addition, the polymerized PVC is stored in a powder form after an unreacted residual VCM in the PVC is removed through a stripping process.